


30-Love

by Sherlockian_87



Series: Sherlolly Jello Shots [12]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Molly teases Sherlock, Sherlock teases Molly, basically there is a lot of teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 13:27:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4264905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlockian_87/pseuds/Sherlockian_87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock has been staying overnight more and more often at Molly's. What exactly is he up to?</p>
            </blockquote>





	30-Love

**Author's Note:**

> This came to me in the middle of the night when I was trying to fall asleep *glares at brain* I only wrote down the general idea, and later on when I came back to it, it kind of evolved. I honestly can't help it, I just love this trope so much!

Molly had finished brushing her teeth, and was now plaiting her hair as she walked into her bedroom, when suddenly a deep voice spoke from the general direction of her bed.

"You have the most appalling mattress."

She rolled her eyes at the Consulting Detective before untying her dressing gown and pulling it off. She slung it over the nearby chair before saying, "Yes well, that's the price you pay for not sleeping in your own flat." She walked over to the bed and slid beneath the sheets.

He grunted. "You should start staying over at Baker Street."

She stared at him as she settled down upon her pillow. "Why would I do that?"

He gave her one of his 'don't be a moron' expressions. "Isn't that what most people do when they are in a relationship?" 

Several beats of silence followed this odd declaration.

Molly slowly sat up, pushing her tank-top strap back onto her shoulder as she stared down at him. "We're not in a relationship," she stated flatly.

His brow furrowed. "We aren't?  _Oh_." He rolled onto his side, his back now facing her. _Ball definitely in her court._  

Molly stared into the darkness of the room, trying to grasp onto any sort of thought; be it gossamer or of thicker stuff. Anything that would help to make sense of what Sherlock had just said. But she could find nothing. She of course didn't have a brilliant Mind Palace with multiple hordes of knowledge tucked away at her beck and call. She had wondered. Oh she had thought.  _But no, surely no. Right?_  

"Sherlock," she spoke his name softly, gently. He didn't respond. "Sherlock?" she implored. 

He exhaled slowly in answer. 

"Did you -- have you been thinking that we were in a relationship?" she asked cautiously.

Another exhale, this time ending in a sigh. 

"Why ... Sherlock, why haven't you said anything?" She moved closer, but didn't touch him.

He let out another sigh before peering at her over his shoulder. He could see that she was smiling at him, and this made him scowl.  _Ball was still in her court, right?_

She giggled softly. "Is that why you've been spending so many nights here? I thought perhaps Mrs. Hudson was bringing home a fellow and making too much noise!" She continued to giggle.

Molly's laughter was the final straw. _Time to put the ball in his court._ He pounced. She let out a squeak as he pushed her down onto her back, covering her body with his own. He held his mouth directly above hers; her warm breath brushing across his lips in short exhales. He narrowed his eyes as he looked at her.

"You've known all along!" he growled out. _The ball had hit the net._

She licked her bottom lip, entirely unaware of the effect that had on him. "I didn't ... !" She let out another giggle.

 _Ball on the line. In or out?_ His eyes narrowed further, his bottom lip starting to protrude.

"Oh stop it!" she exclaimed. "I only supposed. I wasn't certain! I honestly thought you were going to kiss me last night."

"I was," he spat out, "until your blasted cat interrupted."

"He only meowed!"

"It ruined the mood!"

Molly scoffed and rolled her eyes, then slowly slid her hands up Sherlock's arms to his shoulders, before bringing them to the back of his head. She watched as he visibly swallowed. A cheeky smirk came to her lips. When she carded her fingers through his curls, his eyelashes fluttered. _Ball in her court._   _Most definitely._

"Are you going to kiss me now?" she asked him, continuing to play with his hair.

"I'm not so sure. I don't know if you deserve a kiss."

"Oh? But I think I do. I think I really, _really_ do." She tilted her head just so, in order to allow her lips to brush against his in the most feather light way. "Don't you want to kiss me?"

His gaze dropped down to her mouth. "Yes," he breathed out.

She smiled and his eyes shot up to meet hers. "If you won't kiss me, then I'll kiss you," she warned.  _Ball determinedly kept in her court._

He raised an eyebrow. "Is that so?"

"Mhmm!" She moved as if she were about to press her lips to his but he reared back until he was on his knees. "Sherlock?" Her heart gave a slight jolt, fearing that perhaps she had spooked him.

His face was blank and his eyes were unfocused. She sat up, looking at him, unsure of what to do. John had a name for this. She racked her brain for it.  _Oh yes, buffering mode_. She patiently waited for him to finish. Several minutes passed, before he began to rapidly blink. She yelped when Sherlock suddenly lunged forward. She dropped back onto her pillow as he once more hovered over her. _Ball_ _back in his court._

"Sorry. I was just adding a section to your wing in my Mind Palace," he explained.

"My wing?" she asked, amused.

"Yes. You occupy quite a lot of space. This new Molly required some instant filing."

"Oh?"

"Mmmm." His gaze was softer now, and he was brushing his thumb up and down her arm. "I think I like this new you. I always was aware that you were rather stubborn, but I didn't know you were so strong-willed."

She smiled widely. "I must confess though, my will is breaking."

"Is it?"

"Yes!" she hissed out.

He chuckled, dropping his head lower, until his lips were just barely touching hers. He knew that she didn't dare try to kiss him now; the ball was still in his court. "Perhaps we should wait. Since we both are now on the same page; it might be wiser to hold back on any physical contact, at least for just a little while longer."

The faintest of whines escaped from her throat. He schooled his features to adopt a confused expression.

"No?" he asked.

She shook her head.

"Why ever not?" A wrinkle formed between his brows. "We've waited this long already. What's a few more weeks?" He was determined to keep the ball in his court.

"Weeks?" she shrieked. "What on earth for?"

"Relationships aren't just about kissing and touching, and sex Molly," he stated in a dignified tone. "There's a lot more to it."

She huffed. "Oh really? Since when are you such an expert?"

He frowned, she had him there. _Ball back in her court_. How had she managed that one? She smirked impishly. He glared at her when he noticed her expression.

"Two can play at this game Mister!" she remarked haughtily, before bursting into giggles at his disgruntled expression.

His eyes narrowed. _Time to serve an ace and put the ball permanently back in his court._ He drowned out her laughter when he pressed his lips to hers in a passionate kiss. After a few moments he pulled away and loudly declared, "Tomorrow you're staying over at Baker Street!"

**Author's Note:**

> Hehe! 
> 
> Ball back in his court? Pfft ... who is he kidding :-P 
> 
> Match point for Molly Hooper!! 
> 
> (ignore me trying to pretend I know anything about tennis.)


End file.
